Un enfant parmi tant d'autres
by Lord La Folle
Summary: Il voulait juste qu'on l'aime, il voulait juste plaire à des gens qu'il le chérirait. Harry est battue par les Dursleys ... UA !


Encore un OS … Assez tragique cette fois, j'en suis navrée pour ceux qui n'aimerait pas cela… Sur les violences familials. Mais qui se termine bien !

En espérant quand même plaire à quelques personnes.

Sincèrement,

Lord La Folle.

Contexte : 

- C'est UA, dans un monde sans magie.

- Harry Potter vit chez les Dursleys, car ses parents sont morts.

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K Rowling.

Rating : T

Résumé : Il voulait juste qu'on l'aime, il voulait juste plaire à des gens qu'il le chérirait. UA

_**Un enfant parmi tant d'autres**_

Harry hurla … et hurla de nouveau, puis recommença encore, avec l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entendrais. Il frappa les murs de ses petits points d'enfants de 10ans, et hurla encore plus fort …

Mais personne ne vint. Et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. La douleur était horrible, il releva les yeux vers son oncle, et celui abattit la ceinture sur son dos meurtris une fois de plus, une fois de trop … Et l'enfant s'effondra au sol.

- Debout, sale chienne.

- Mon oncle … S'il vous plait …

- Tu me supplies ? Chienne. En fait, tu aimes ça. Commenta l'oncle en dégrafant le bouton de son pantalon. Je vais t'apprendre à être insolent, tu sembles si sur de toi, je vais te faire descendre de ton piédestal

Le corps de l'enfant se mit à trembler …

- Non pas ça, par pitié.

- On n'a pas de pitié pour les moins que rien.

Et Harry ne se souvint plus de rien, si ce n'est la douleur, cette douleur si horrible, si prenante …

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, un atroce goute dans la bouche, devinant de quoi il s'agissait, il se leva et courut jusqu'au toilettes où il vomit pendant une dizaine de minutes…

Une fois encore, son oncle avait abusé de lui, les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux, et il se dit qu'il ne pleurerait plus jamais, pas à cause de son oncle …

Une volonté farouche l'envahit, il allait partir, de toute façon rien en pouvait être pire. Mais cette volonté ne resta que l'espace d'un soupir et quand son oncle l'appela pour mettre la table et accomplir ses corvées quotidienne, il s'exécuta, après tout son oncle avait surement raison, il devait être horrible pour que personne ne se souci de lui, son oncle était même très gentil d'avoir bien voulu le recueillir chez lui, son oncle était un homme bon.

Mais si un homme bon c'était ça, qu'étaient les hommes méchants ? Non, son oncle était définitivement une pourriture et il se jura de lui faire payer, mais d'abord il devait quitter cette maison …

Le petit garçon hésitait … Entre souffrir de la part en ayant un toit et de la nourriture, ou prendre le risque de souffrir sans avoir de toit et de nourriture mais peut être trouvé une personne qui l'aimerait juste parce qu'il était Harry … Ses espoirs étaient bien beaux, mais en attendant si il ne partait pas tout de suite préparer le petit déjeuner son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, il ne pourrait plus remarcher de si tôt.

Ce fut donc très douloureusement qu'il se leva, en songeant qu'hier son oncle devait être bien fatigué pour l'avoir si peu blessé…

Les Dursleys étaient assis à table, et Harry se dépêcha de les servir. Puis lentement, il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais un sonore éclaircissement de voix le fit stopper tout mouvement :

- Ta liste de corvées est posée à côté de la poubelle.

- Merci ma tante.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit rien et partir se vêtir, aujourd'hui était un grand jour, leur fil faisait sa rentrée dans un établissement très chic, et les Dursleys rencontraient le directeur.

- Tu viens avec nous.

- Pardon ?

- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisse seul dans ma précieuse maison grogna l'oncle.

- Et ma liste de corvées ?

- Tu les feras en rentrant. Va te préparer.

- Bien, mon oncle.

Harry était ravie, il allait enfin sortir de la maison, ce genre d'occasion ne se présentait qu'une à deux fois tous les 6 mois et était toujours un événement. Mais jamais il n'oubliait que tous les hommes et femmes sont méchants et sans cœur. Qu'ils ne pensent qu'à eux et que lui est une erreur.

Une fois que sa tante eut fini de se préparer, les Dursleys et Harry montèrent dans la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau d'un homme très vieux avec une longue barbe blanche :

- Enchanté. Albus Dumbledore. Directeur du collège des Mirabelles.

- Vernon Dursleys, Pétunia Dursleys et Dudley Dursleys.

- Et le jeune garçon à vos côtés

- Harry. Se présenta-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Qui t'as autorisé à parler ? Hurla Vernon en envoyant un coup derrière la nuque de l'enfant qui le fit tomber de sa chaise.

- Ne frappez pas cet enfant pour si peu ! se révolta le directeur.

- Mêlez vous de ce qu'il vous regarde.

- Cela me regarde, il va bientôt être élève dans mon école.

- Non.

- Vous ne venez pas pour inscrire vos enfants ?

- Nous venons inscrire Dudley.

- Mais pourquoi pas Harry ?

- On paie cette école pour notre fils, et vous acceptez ou pas qu'il y séjourne, les familiarités s'arrête là. Grogna Mr Dursleys.

- Bien, bien … clôtura le directeur en regardant pensivement le jeune Harry qui s'était relevé de terre se tenait debout en retrait par rapport à sa famille

- Veux-tu une chaise, mon garçon ?

- Je ne suis pas votre garçon rétorqua Harry d'un ton polaire

- Bien sure …

- Il n'a pas besoin de s'asseoir

- Bien sure …

Et le directeur enchaina sur des sujets concernant l'école et Dudley tandis qu'Harry se faisait tout petit dans son coin, il avait encore répondu, il allait se faire punir … Mais étais-ce sa faute si les gens étaient aussi idiots ?

Le rendez-vous se termina là et les Dursleys suivi d'Harry quittèrent l'école. Pétunia et Dudley prirent le chemin des magasins pendant que Vernon se tournait vers son neveu en grognant :

- Je vais t'apprendre moi ce qu'il en coute d'oser se prendre pour une personne importante. Toujours ce ton si désintéressé et froid. Tu crois vraiment être supérieur à nous, être plus intéressant ?

- Je serais toujours mieux qu'une sale chose comme vous.

- Sale Pute, je vais te faire regretter tes mots.

Ils étaient dans une petite ruelle isolé de tous … Et Harry prit peur, mais ne regretta pas ses mots puisque c'était ce que son oncle désirait. Et jamais Harry ne capitulerait devant ce monstre, même si dès que le monstre en question le frappaient ou pire … Il n'était plus que larmes et douleurs, et il se réveillait toujours avec un dégout de lui-même de plus en plus fort, et une rancœur qui ne cessait de grandir …

Alors que l'oncle Vernon commençaient à le frapper, il se tordit de douleurs, mais se retint de hurler, sachant que ça ne ferait que lui attirait plus d'ennuie, et que de toute personne ne l'entendrait. Mais la douleur était trop forte et il hurla… Il cria avec toute la force de ses poumons, un seul et unique cri qui reflétait son désespoir, sa haine, sa rancœur, son dégout, et sa douleur …

Au loin, une petite femme rousse, un homme tout aussi roux et une tribu d'enfants derrière eux se pressaient vers le collège des Mirabelles, en bas des marches les attendait le directeur, un vieil ami, les Weasley car tel était le nom de la petite famille voulait inscrire un autre de leur enfant dans le célèbre collège, mais à cause de leur faible revenu, comptait une fois de plus sur la légendaire gentillesse du directeur qui les avait pris sous son aile.

Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'école ils entendirent tous les 9 un horrible cri de rage et de douleurs. Ils se figèrent, ce n'était pas un cri de plaisir, ni de joie, ou rien qui puisse s'en rapprocher. Le directeur, sur le perron de son école l'entendit et faisant fit de tous les dangers qu'ils pourraient courir, il se précipita vers la provenance du son, mais le bruit ne se répéta pas… Il ralentit, et tendit l'oreille en chuchotant aux Wesaley :

- Cette personne est en danger.

- Oui, Albus.

- Laissez, Ginny, Ron, les jumeaux et Percy là, et suivez-moi. Il est de notre devoir d'aller lui porter secours.

Tel était l'honorable directeur du collège des le premier à vouloir était son prochain, et son collège bien qu'extrêmement cher et réputé contenait le plus grand nombre d'élève boursier de toute l'Angletterre.

Ce fut donc, Molly, et Arthur Weasley, leur deux fils ainés, Bill et Charlie, ainsi que l'illustre directeur qui s'avancèrent vers une ruelle sombre.

Ils découvrirent une scène qui resterait gravé dans leur mémoire à tout jamais : étendue à même le sol, un garçon fétiche de 8/9 ans était nu, du sang coulant à flot de nombreuses plais, au dessus de lui, un homme entrait et sortait de l'intimité du pauvre enfant, en grognant de plaisir tandis que l'enfant murmurait des vains :

- Non, s'il vous plait, non … J'ai mal … Si mal … Mon oncle, je vous en prie …

Arthur Weasley sentit son sang faire un tour, et se jeta sur l'homme, lui assenant un coup de poing en pleine face qui l'expulsa loin du garçon dont une plainte de douleur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, et le père de famille ressentit une vague de culpabilité, avait-il fait encore plus de mal à l'enfant ?

Dumbledore accourut aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettait et appela la police… alors que Molly se penchait vers le garçon en murmurant des mots apaisants :

- C'est fini mon petit … Doucement. Calme-toi

Les deux enfants, pourtant majeur étaient figés, ils venaient d'assister à un viol doublé d'un crime de pédophilie.

La police arriva sur les lieux du crime peu après et Dumbeldore partit discuter avec la justice, tandis qu'une ambulance emmenait le jeune garçon à l'hôpital, Molly insista pour monter avec lui pendant que son mari s'occupaient de ses enfants…

Les jours passèrent, et Harry était encore à l'hôpital, Les Weasley tenaient absolument à voir le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas dit mot, l'ensemble de l'hôpital était choqué, c'était l'une des premières victimes de viol et violence aussi jeune qu'ils accueillaient. Mais personne, mise à part les infermières et les docteurs n'avaient franchis la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

Le docteur vint parler aux Weasley :

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui rendre visite. Ce n'est que la famille. Je ne peux faire entrer n'importe qui, même si c'est vous qui l'avait trouvé…

- Mais vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas de famille !

- Les règles sont les règles. Dit le médecin d'un ton désolé…

Mais la famille rousse n'abandonna pas pour autant l'idée de voir le garçon … Et ils finirent par obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient tant, avant d'entrer ils durent parler à la psychologue de l'enfant :

- Il n'a pas dit un mot. Il est dans un état très fragile, l'équipe médical est formel, il se faisait violé depuis un bon moment, et très régulièrement, environ deux à trois fois par semaine …

Des murmures horrifiés lui répondirent, elle les ignora et continua :

- Soyez donc très doux, évitez les contacts… Merci d'avance.

Molly acquiesça, et son mari et elle entrèrent dans la chambre toute blanche …

Le garçon était muet, et les regardait avec de grands yeux verts vides de toutes émotions, rien qu'a cette vision, la mère de famille du retenir ses larmes …

- Tu te souviens de nous ? Commença Arthur.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint

- Ce n'est pas grave, sache que nous sommes justes là pour toi.

Les yeux restèrent vides et toujours aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du jeune garçon.

Molly et Arthur enchainèrent les commentaires, et revinrent chaque jour visitaient le jeune garçon …

Un mois après leur première visite à la chambre du garçon, ils savaient par Dumbledore qu'il s'appelait Harry et qu'il avait vécu chez les Dursleys à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture, et que son violeur n'était autre que son propre oncle… Mais le garçon restait sans réaction à leur arrivé dans la pièce.

Deux mois après leur première visite à la chambre du garçon, ils décidèrent de lui présenter leurs enfants qui étaient au courant de toutes l'histoire, moins les détails, et l'allusion au viol avait était effacé pour les plus jeunes :

- Harry, nous te présentons nos enfants. Commença Molly.

- Voici Bill, il fait des études de droit pour devenir avocats. Ici, c'est Charlie, il fait des études pour devenir archéologue. Ce gaillard là est Perceval, mais tout le monde l'appelle Percy, il a 16 ans et va encore en cours, il est délégué et premier de sa classe, les deux fripons sont Fred et George, ils ont 13ans, ce sont des jumeaux qui n'arrêtent pas de faire des blagues et des farces et en revanche sont derniers de classes … Le grand dadet, c'est Ronald, on l'appelle Ron, c'est plus simple, il a ton âge, et a un caractère de bison pourri, il se s'énerve très facilement ! Mais il est très loyal avec ses amis… Et la petite dernière a 9 ans, elle se nomme Ginervra, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ginny, elle est très timide au début, mais quand elle connaît les gens, on ne l'arrête plus, elle parle tout le temps, elle a aussi un caractère de cochon quand elle veut !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry fit la connaissance de la famille Weasley.

Il ne dit rien, et ses yeux restèrent toujours vides. Chaque joue les Weasley venaient le voir, par forcément tous ensembles, mais il y en avait toujours un …

Ils lui lisaient les nouvelles, des romans d'aventures comme d'amour, lui racontaient leurs journée, leurs problèmes et leur joie, et n'oubliez jamais de lui dire qu'ils étaient là pour lui…

Mais après 6 mois d'hospitalisation, et bien qu'il ne soit pas entièrement guéri physiquement, il du quitter l'hôpital, les Weasley l'accueillirent bien évidemment chez eux. Pour eux, Harry était déjà comme un huitième enfants, un septième fils …

Et chaque jour, en rentrant de leur journée de travail ou d'école, ils venaient le voir, Harry mangeait avec eux, enfin il mangeait que ce que Molly ou un des Weasley mettait dans son assiette, et si il n'y avait pas eu ses intentions de leur part, il n'aurait surement rien mangé … Harry vivaient avec eux sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste de plus que ceux nécessaires.

Les yeux d'Harry était vides, et mais Molly n'abandonnaient pas, et sa famille la soutenait, car maintenant la présence de cet enfant de 11ans était devenue indispensable, comme un frère.

Et un jour Charlie Weasley rentra en criant :

- J'ai été admis ! Dans la meilleure école d'archéologie du monde !

Toute sa famille le félicita, et Molly décida de faire son fameux gâteau au chocolat pour récompenser son fils…

Le soir venu, tous s'assirent à table et dégustèrent un repas fait maison, Harry ne demandait rien, se contentant de manger en silence.

Puis le gâteau arriva, et Harry reçut une part qu'il mangea comme tous les Weasley, certains en redemandèrent, d'autres racontaient des blagues, une vraie soirée en famille.

Un mouvement brusque de Bill fit bondir Harry en arrière, et en silence se fit :

- Harry, mon petit, tu sais qu'on ne te fera jamais de mal, hein ?

Harry ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux brillèrent très faiblement, trop pour que les Weasley ne le remarque…

Et la famille se remit à vivre normalement, comme si ce genre de scène était tout à fait normal … et soudainement on entendit un timide :

- Puis-je ravoir une part de gâteau ?

Fin !

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu …

Une petite review ?


End file.
